


Buried in Deep Scars

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. There is nothing love cannot face; there is not limit to its faith, its hope, and its endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope, and love; but the greatest of them all is love. Love is a powerful word.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is utterly in love with Harry Styles. Louis wouldn’t be so broken if Harry felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried in Deep Scars

 

Louis lay in his bed, surrounded by takeout food containers and ice cream cartons. 'Okay, I'm home..' he thought. 'What do I do next?' He'd been home for a good two weeks and was in bed for a good part of it. (The rest had been in the kitchen and bathroom)  His life was turning into a sad romantic movie, unfortunately.

His black iPhone with a sleek silver-and-blue case on top of his night stand started to ding.

He groaned and rolled over, about to turn into to silent when he realized it was Liam. For some reason he could never ignore the sweet younger boy, no matter what he told himself.

"Where are you Lou?" Liam said.

Louis said nothing.

"You haven't come out of your flat all vacation.. You've blown off rehearsals and interviews. What the hell is wrong, Louis?" Liam said tensly at first, his voice growing increasingly softer towards the end.

He looked around his room, unable to find a reasonable excuse Liam would believe.

"I..uh.." he stumbled over his words.

"Just come and see us.." Liam said.

"We miss you..." he continued.

"Where?" Louis asked.

"Harry's."

* * *

 

 


End file.
